


Desk Bound

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: Dana Scully is going to hell.





	Desk Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr prompt: Diana walking in on Mulder going down on Scully.

Scully’s going to hell, she’s almost certain of it. 

There’s no other option after all, heaven is surely certainly out of bounds to her now. She’s supposed to be a good little Catholic girl, getting on with her work and solving crimes, not sitting back in her desk chair while her partner kneels on the floor in front of her, eating her out like she’s the best damn dessert he’s ever tasted. Bless me Father, she thinks to herself as Mulder’s tongue sweeps across her clit and her back arches in response. For I have sinned, and it feels so fucking good.

She’s still not quite sure how it happened. They made a pact when they first took their relationship to the next level not to let it interfere with their work. Intimacy in the office was strictly forbidden – they couldn’t guarantee their enemies weren’t watching them. And when she’d first arrived into the office that morning Mulder had treated her professionally, giving her no suggestion he was barely an hour away from making her toes curl and her heart sing. They were deep in discussion, arguing over a potential case Mulder was interested in (Mulder suspecting witchcraft, Scully assuring him there was a more logical explanation) when suddenly he looked over the desk at her, his gaze darting between her eyes and her lips. “You seem tense Scully,” he’d told her, getting up to his feet, and before she could even roll her eyes and admonish him for being a walking cliché, he’d rounded the desk, dropped to his knees and was sliding her skirt, his hands toying with the edge of her panties. She’d meant to push him away, to tell him to stop, honestly she did, but then suddenly he was rubbing her through her panties and Scully lost all ability to speak. She’s lost track of time since then, hell, she’s not entirely sure she can remember her own name, but what she does know is that somehow Mulder’s managed to coax her out of her underwear and that his tongue is doing the most amazing things to her clitoris while he leisurely fingers her as though they have all day. The realization that he’s in no hurry to finish this only heightens Scully’s arousal, and she tightens her grip on his hair, keeping him in place. He feels so good and she knows she’s only moments away from flying.

Mulder’s so busy making her feel good that he doesn’t hear the ding of the elevator but Scully does. She knows they should stop, that they’re just moments away from getting fired, but then Mulder crooks his finger and hits that sweet spot and suddenly she can’t think of anything but the pleasure coursing through her. As she finally looks over towards the door she sees that they have company. Diana Fowley stands before her, a look of shock on her face. Scully knows why; she knows the woman’s history with Mulder, knows that she wants him back and that she thought Mulder was interested. But the only person he’s interested in right now is Scully. He looks up at her, blissfully unaware as to what’s transpiring behind him, a look of love and adoration in his eyes. Scully meets his gaze, looking down at him, before returning her attention to Diana who’s still rooted to the spot in horror. As Scully smirks at her, telling the other woman that she’s the winner, that Mulder loves her not Diana, Mulder inserts a second finger and suddenly she’s flying, arching her back up off the seat as her orgasm overcomes her. She tries – and fails – to keep her eyes open, wanting to see Diana’s expression but she can’t, the intensity of her climax too much. When finally she comes down, when Mulder has drawn back and is working his way up her body, Scully sees that Diana is no longer there, having no doubt seen enough. She meets Mulder’s lips in a sweet, sweet kiss. Diana may have had this once upon a time, but Mulder is hers now, she’s the one he loves and now finally Diana knows this for herself. Yes, Scully thinks, she’s definitely going to hell.


End file.
